The Price of Secrets Part 3
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Sequel to The Price of Secrets Part 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Clark turned at the sound of the voice and grinned, allowing a small sigh of relief to leave him.

"Not at all Mr. President. Although I must say that I'm relieved it's you. It explains the extra security. For a few minutes I thought it may be some less pleasant types."

"No, and for today call me David."

"Mr. President I can't-"

"Clark, this is your wedding day, I am merely honored to be a guest. Now do as I ask or do I need to make it an order?"

"Alright David, but just for today. You're still my boss."

"I think that title belongs to your wife." He replied, and Clark laughed as he nodded.

"Yes it does, and speaking of she seems to be quite paranoid. She had her room covered in lead, just so I don't take a peek before the ceremony."

The President laughed before he shook Clark's hand.

"I'll see you shortly." He said and then he excused himself, just as Casey walked in.

"So I see he made it."

"Yeah, but something's off Casey."

"Probably just pre wedding jitters Clark." He replied, but Clark shook his head.

"No, I can't explain it, but something's just off. Do me and favor and watch out for Sarah?"

"Just until I walk her down the aisle. Then that's your job."

"Believe me, I've never looked more forward to anything in my life."

"Alright Kent, enough with the lady feelings." He said before walking out of the room, and Clark just laughed. Twenty minutes later Clark found himself incapable of laughing; in fact, he was barely capable of breathing as he watched the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walk down the aisle on the arm of John Casey. Sarah seemed to be walking on air as she made her way down the aisle, wearing a white strapless dress that hugged every one her curves, the small amount of cleavage hinting at what was beneath.

"Breathe Clark." The President said from where he stood beside him, preparing to officiate the ceremony. He had been reluctant when he was first asked, but when Clark and Sarah insisted they would have no one else he had agreed. Clark exhaled, his eyes never leaving Sarah's. She smiled at the effect she was having on him before coming to a stop just short of the alter.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I have had the honor of serving as President for the last three years, but never has any duty meant as much to me as the one I perform today. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do, her partner and friend." Casey spoke up as he placed Sarah's hand in Clark's.

"Very well, now the rings." He said, and Hobbs passed them over from where he was standing just in front of Dom, Brian, Han,Roman, and Tej. Sarah and Clark had debated over bridesmaids and groomsmen and finally had Dom, Han Brian, Roman and Tej as groomsmen with Hobbs as best man given both their histories with him, while they had Chloe, Lois, Letty, Amy, and Zondra as bridesmaids with Carina as maid of honor.

"The couple have elected to say their own vows."

Clark held the ring in his hand as he looked into Sarah's eyes, amazed at the amount of love he saw in their depths.

"Sarah, I remember the day I first saw you. I was finishing up an article for the Torch and you walked in asking for a word in private. The first thought that went through my head was that I had to be dreaming. There was no way that someone as amazing as the woman standing in front of me would ever give me the time of day. Then you had to go and make it harder by telling me that we had to date as part of our cover. It stopped being a cover that same day. When I heard you argue for us with my father, I knew right then that I'd found the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I give you this ring as a promise, that even though I don't know how I've earned your love, I will spend every moment of the rest of my life attempting to be worthy of it."

By the time he was done Sarah had tears in her eyes, and it took her a moment before she could speak. However, when she did it was in a voice so full of love and passion that not even the most talented of actors could imitate.

"Clark, when I first got the job as your handler I promised myself that was all it was. The first time I talked to you, all of that went out the window. You became my best friend, my true love and my whole world and-"

Sarah's words were suddenly cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Clark instantly shoved the President to the ground, covering the man's body with his own, knowing that Sarah was right beside him.

"Got your gun?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Thirty foot rule remember?"

"More like thirty inches." He replied as she pulled the gun from a holster at her thigh just as secret service agents convened on where they were.

"Well I'm going to put thirty rounds into whoever ruined my wedding." Sarah replied looking more pissed than Clark had ever seen her.

"You might want to hold off on that." Clark said and Sarah looked at him as if to ask whether or not he had lost his mind.

"Gibbs, tell me he's alive." He said, and Sarah glared at him.

"Clark if you don't tell me what the hell is going on in the next three seconds-"

"No time." He replied, grabbing her in his arms and racing off, coming to a stop a few seconds later right in front of a ticking clock.

"Clark is that-"

"A Russian suitcase nuke, originally meant to be used on subs with a thirty mile blast radius." He said as he finished flashing.

"Can you disarm it?"

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise our entire wedding party as well as half of Metropolis is going to be dead in the next three minutes. I need you to slowly pull the device out of the case." He said, and she nodded doing as he asked.

"Now slowly remove the cover." He instructed.

"Good, now comes the hard part. We have to cut the four wires at exactly the same time or this will be the shortest marriage on record. I can still-"

"No Clark, just tell me when." She said, cutting him off as she pulled the knife from it's usual place by her gun.

"On three. One, two, three." He said, firing his heat vision at the same time Sarah swung her knife.

"Clark, why can't we ever have one day to be normal?" Sarah asked, relief clear in her voice as she saw the timer stop.

"For us, this is normal Sarah." He replied, kissing her on the lips.

"You know, I think we broke tradition."

"Somehow I think people will forgive you."

"Gibbs, Ziva, good to see you." Clark said as he stood up and shook the older man's hand before embracing the woman beside him.

"Sarah Kent, meet Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Ziva David NCIS."

"Pleasure. Not to be rude, but I don't remember your names on the guest list."

"That was my bad Sarah. They weren't strictly on the guest list. They were here to provide protection."

"Protection for who Clark?"

"For the two of you Mrs. Kent. Someone put a kill order on you both."

"I cannot BELIEVE that you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to worry you, and they were just rumors."

"Obviously not, considering you had a Marine sniper and a former Mossad officer on standby, and now we've got an international assassin right down the hall!"

"I know Sarah, and I promise you I'll find out who did this."

Instantly Clark knew that was the wrong thing to say as he was suddenly centimeters from a very pissed off Sarah Walker Kent.

"I don't want you to find out who did this, I want you to be honest with me!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting! If you aren't honest with me about this, what else have you been hiding? Is there something with you and Ziva-"

"That's enough. We shouldn't be doing this. This is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives and we're at each others throats."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I know nothing's going on between you and Ziva. It's just with all the stress over the last minth, what with planning a wedding that didn't even get finished and now finding out there's a price on our heads...I'm not thinking straight."

"Sarah look at me. You are my wife, I don't need a piece of paper to prove that. Now let's let Casey and Jack deal with the assassin. You and I are going on our honeymoon."

"After I question him."

"Sarah, baby please. As much as I enjoy watching you work you're not likely to get anything right now."

However, Sarah Kent wasn't to be dissuaded, and Clark just sighed as he followed his wife down to Castle's interrogation room. This was not going to be pleasant.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jack, Casey take five." Clark said as he and Sarah walked into the main interrogation room where they found their assassin strapped to a chair, blood protruding from his nose and mouth due to the damage that the two former Special Forces operatives had already inflicted on him.

"We've got this Clark, you two have places to be."

"I said take five. Now." He replied, and the two nodded, leaving the newlyweds alone with the man who tried to kill them.

"This is not going to go well." Casey muttered as they walked out of the room.

"Really? What was your first clue?"

"Well well, the happy couple. Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

"Oh we will be. Just as soon as you tell us who ordered the hit." Sarah replied coldly. Clark didn't say anything, choosing instead to just stand against the wall and watch his wife work.

"Now why would I do a stupid thing like that? You know as well as I do that people in our line of work rarely survive if we rat out our clients."

"Rafe, we know who you are, and unless you want to die slowly and painfully you will tell us what we want to know." Clark said, speaking for the first time.

"Oh, I see how it is. This is going to be the good cop bad cop routine." He replied with a laugh, but Clark just shook his head.

"No, this is the bad cop, and worse cop routine. Want to guess which one my wife is? I'll give you a hint, it's not the bad cop." He said, but the international assassin just laughed again.

"Honey, did you cut the cameras off?" Sarah asked from where she stood over by the table.

"They've been dark since Casey and Jack left. I figure we've got about fifteen minutes before someone starts wondering what's going on, ten if you're feeling cautious."

"Plenty of time." She replied as she moved over to stand behind Rafe's chair, a syringe filled with silver liquid in her hand.

"Tell me Rafe, do you know what Sodium Pentethole is?"

"It's a rather impressive truth serum. However, you're Americans, so you aren't allowed to use it."

"Funny thing about that. The cameras are out, and so's the audio. I can do whatever the hell I want to you, and no one outside of my husband will ever know. I guarantee you that he is not going to say anything."

Rafe looked into the younger man's eyes, and he knew the woman was correct; her husband would take the secrets of what happened today to his grave.

"However, as nice as Sodium Pentethole is, when it's mixed with another chemical things get...interesting. The addition of the other chemical turns a truth serum into a rather different type of drug. The type that makes you burn from the inside out. It makes you claw at your skin, makes you do anything to make the pain end. In a way, it's a rather painful form of suicide, because the only way it stops is when you're dead. Then there's the fact that I have enough in this syringe to kill an elephant. I wonder how long you'll last? Five minutes? Ten? What do you think Clark?"

"Two minutes...if he's lucky."

"And that's only to make the pain start. Once it starts...well it can take hours, days even before someone is able to die, and I promise you I will ensure that it takes as long as possible for you to die. Of course, it dosen't have to be that way."

"What do you mean? We both know that you're not going to let me go."

"Oh, you're going to die. That's not up for debate. No the only things still left up for debate are when, and just how painful it is. Now tell us what we want to know, and I promise I'll make it quick and painless, If not...well lets just say my honeymoon will be delayed by a couple weeks. Your choice Rafe." She told him, bringing the syringe up to his neck, pressing it to the vein.

"I'd think quickly. She dosen't like to wait." Clark said from the other side of the room, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Well, I guess you've made your choice." Sarah said as her thumb began to depress on the trigger.

"Wait, please I'll talk! I'll tell you what you want to know."

"That's better. Now who hired you?"

"I don't know exactly. I, I got an email just over a week ago, offering a hundred million for the two of you dead."

"Who sent the email?"

"I don't know. All I got was a symbol at the bottom, along with instructions to make it look like an accident."

"The symbol, what did it look like?" Sarah pressed, her thumb beginning to depress on the trigger again.

"Russian,with some sort of Russian name on it. Voldoff or-"

"Volkoff?" Clark asked quietly from where he stood by the entrance to the room.

"Yes, that's it! Volkoff, that was what was on the symbol!"

"Who is this Volkoff?" Sarah asked, but it was again Clark who answered.

"Alexei Volkoff, Russian arms dealer, and all around psycopath. He eliminated all his competition back during the Reagan years and he's been top dog ever since. The CIA's been after him since before either of us were born."

"Why did Volkoff order a hit on us?" Sarah asked, but Rafe just shook his head.

"I didn't ask, and he didn't say. It was just business."

"Well this is personal." Sarah replied, pulling out her gun and shooting him in the head.

"You have no idea how hard it is to control myself right now." Clark said, and Sarah grinned.

"Well then Mr. Kent, maybe we should leave the cleanup to Jack and Casey and get out of here."

"Best idea I've heard all day Mrs. Kent." He replied, kissing her on the lips before walking out of the room.

"Well we're going to head out now. Don't call unless the world's going to hell." Clark said as the two of them passed Jack and Casey.

"What happened to Rafe?"

"He's dead Casey." Sarah replied.

"Damn it Walker, we needed him to talk!"

"Ease up John, we got a name. Alexei Volkoff." Clark said as he took Sarah's hand, the two ascending the stairs leading back up to the Talon.

"Clark, you may want to wait on the honeymoon."

"Jack, I think I've waited long enough."

"You really need to see this." Jack said, and Clark turned towards the man, frustration clear in his every movement.

"What is- Oh no. Jack tell me you're kidding. He's dead, I saw him die."

"Apparently he's not as dead as we thought."

"What are you two talking about?" Casey asked as he looked at the monitor.  
"I managed to backtrace Rafe's bank account thanks to some software Chloe installed. It lead back to Alexei Volkoff."

"Okay, so what's the big deal? We already found out that it was Volkoff so I don't see-"

"That account lead to another account that shouldn't even be active."

"Cut to the chase Jack, what's going on?" Sarah asked, and Clark turned to her, his eyes cold as ice.

"The account that Volkoff's led back to belongs to a man we both saw die. He can't be alive."

"Who Clark?"

"Alexei Dreizen."

"Alexei Dreizen is dead Clark." President Palmer said from the video monitor.

"Mr. President...David, I know that account number and so does Jack. We spent a couple days freezing their assets and that account belonged to Alexei Dreizen. I don't know how, but Dreizen is alive. Either that or someone else knows about my involvement and wants me dead."

"That's not possible. The only people that knew about your involvment was Jack and I."

"It's the only thing that makes sense. It also explains the suitcase nuke. It would be the perfect opportunity to kill me, Jack, and you while simultaneously causing the worst terrorist attack on U.S. soil since 9/11."

"Then why did they order a hit on me Clark?"

"I don't know Sarah, and I don't care at the moment!"

He took a deep breath as he saw her avert her eyes, and looked at his shoes.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just worried...if it is Dreizen-"

"If it is Dreizen then we put him in the ground for good this time; after you've had your honeymoon. Get out of here, and Casey and I will keep working. I give you my word I will call the minute we have something."

"Alright Jack." He said before looking into his wife's eyes, silently begging for forgiveness. She just kissed him, and he smiled as he picked her up in his arms.

"Just so you know, I'm sending over one of our best to give you a hand Jack." The President said, making Jack raise an eyebrow.

"This agent have a name?"

"Charles Bartowski."

"Clark, I swear you will be the first man to spend his wedding night on the couch if you don't stop that." Sarah said as he carried her over the threshold of their home. He had ended up buying an island in the Carribean back during his Kal days, and it seemed like the perfect place to take his wife.

"Yes dear." He replied, kissing her hard on the lips as he moved into the bedroom and set her down on the bed.

"Good, now I need just a minute to freshen up." She said, running her finger over his chest as she stood up and walked into the en suite bathroom.

"Such a tease." Clark muttered, only for his jaw to hit the floor when Sarah walked out a few moments later. She was wearing black negligee that contrasted beautifully with her tanned skin, and barely covered what needed to be covered.

"Now, I believe we're supposed to be on our honeymoon." Sarah said as she attacked Clark's lips with hers.

Clark groaned as he heard his phone vibrate, reaching over his sleeping wife to get it.

"What is it Jack?" Clark asked softly, trying not to wake Sarah. However, that plan failed as he felt the bed move and saw Sarah glaring at him, obviously wanting him off the phone.

"It's Jack." He whispered, and she nodded, knowing that Bauer wouldn't have called if it wasn't important.

"Charles Bartowski arrived last night."

"Okay, we'll meet him later."

"He wasn't alone. He had his partner with him."

"Cut to the chase Jack, why do I care?"

"Because she asked about you."

"About me?"

"Yes, she saw the photo of you and Sarah."

"What about it?"

"She called you Kal-El."

"Where is she now?" He asked, swinging his legs off the bed.

"We've got her on lock down. She almost tore the door off it's hinges but Bartowski calmed her down. I think they're more than just partners."

"That's not a crime Jack. Look, keep her on lock down, and I'll be there soon." He said, hanging up.

"What is it Clark?"

"I''m sorry Sarah, but we need to go. Bartowski just got to Castle, and he brought his partner. From what Jack says, she could be Kryptonian."

"I thought you were the last Kryptonian?" She asked, pulling on her clothes.

"Apparently not. Now let's go find out what the hell is going on."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry Sarah. Believe me, I would like nothing better than to stay here with you, and as soon as we get this mess sorted out, I promise you that nothing else will interrupt us."

"I'll hold you to that." She said as she kissed him before he once again took her into his arms and ran off.

"Is all this really necessary? She's with me, and I came on personal orders from the President." Chuck said as he looked at Jack. He knew Bauer's reputation, but he didn't care. He was pissed, especially now that his girlfriend was being treated like a criminal.

"Why? Are you two more than partners?"

"I don't see why that's any of your damn business Bauer."

"It's our business when she starts pulling doors off with her bare hands." Clark said as he walked down the stairs.

"Agent Bartowski, I'm Clark Kent, and this is Sarah Walker."

"Agent Kent, Agent Walker or is it Kent now? And please call me Chuck."

"The call us Clark and Sarah, and yes it is technically Kent now, but for work purposes I'll stick to Walker. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is that my partner is on lock down. Now either we can get this straightened out or things get ugly. If you're anything like her Clark, then I know how to beat you."

"Alright Chuck, let's go." He said, following the older man over to the interrogation room and opening the door.

"Chuck, what the- Kal-El?"

"Who are you? How do you know that name?" He asked carefully, eying the woman sitting in the chair.

"I'm your cousin. My name is Kara Zor-El."

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're lying." Clark said as he walked over to her, grabbing her by the throat.

"Put her down or I drop you." Chuck said from behind him, only to feel a click beside his ear.

"You pull your trigger I pull mine, and I promise you I don't miss." Sarah told him, keeping her gun pressed against his skull.

"I'm not lying Kal. Your father was named Jor-El, and mine was your uncle Zor-El. Your mother, my aunt Lara asked me to watch out for you, to protect you."

"As you can see I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"Yes you are. Although, I have to wonder if your ship was aimed properly. Did the Kent's find you or-"

"You're serious. You're my cousin." He said as he released her, allowing her to stand.

"Yes, and it seems my cousin's all grown up." She replied, and Clark just smiled before embracing her. After a moment the two cousin's broke their embrace, turning to the two spies in the room, both whom had holstered their weapons.

"Kara, I'd like you to meet Sarah Kent, my wife. Sarah well-"

"I know." She replied softly, smiling at her husband's happiness.

"Look Clark, about the whole gun thing-"

"Save it Chuck. I get it. If it was Sarah I'd do the same thing." He replied, promptly earning them kisses from their respective blonde.

"So I guess I can safely say that Kara's not just your partner." Clark said as the two couples broke for air.

"You can say that. So tell me, how did you wind up with Graham's Wild Card Enforcer?"

"I downloaded the Intersect into my head."

"You mean you downloaded_ an_ Intersect into your head."

"What are you talking about? There's only one Intersect." Clark asked, and Chuck shook his head.

"Actually, there's two. My father built the first one which Bryce Larken sent to you. I was able to duplicate it."

Clark just laughed and shook his head.

"Prove it."

Chuck grinned, and walked out of the room, and into the gym where a mat was set up, sliding off his coat when Clark did the same.

"No powers."

"Fair enough, no kryptonite."

"Kryptonite?"

"Meteor rock." He said, and Chuck nodded in understanding.

"Loser buys beer?" Chuck asked, and Clark grinned.

"You're on."

Sarah and Kara both watched from beside the mat as the two men's eyes rolled into the back of their heads as they flashed. Clark charged at Chuck, bringing his fist towards the other man's throat, only for Chuck to block it before sweeping at Clark's legs. The Last Son of Krypton jumped over the kick and lashed out with his elbow, only for it to be blocked.

"Incredible. They're not just reacting." Kara said, and Sarah shook her head.

"They're following the same program."

The fight continued for several minutes before both men stepped back, breathing heavily.

"I guess I'm not the only Intersect."

"You know what they say about two being better than one." Chuck replied, and Clark laughed.

"Yes, I do. Now, let's go grab a couple beers. I'm buying."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Didn't anybody tell you? I'm a millionaire."

"No shit?"

"No shit." Clark replied as the two walked over to their girls, both of them thinking this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"So, Kara you spent twelve years in stasis under a dam?"

"Yes, and I probably would've spent twelve more if it wasn't for Chuck." Kara said with a smile towards her boyfriend who just grinned in return.

"I was out on a training op when I saw something and decided to take a look. I don't remember what I thought it would be, but I definitely didn't expect a spaceship with the love of my life."

"Something tells me your boss didn't take too kindly to you bringing a girl back to base?" Clark asked.

"I took care of it. I hacked into the database and gave her a file as a missing agent."

"I'm impressed. Remind me to introduce you to my sister, she'll love having another sibling, especially one that she can actually talk tech with. So how did you get rid of the spaceship?"

"I took the memory crystal out and then the ship self-destructed." Kara replied, and Clark's eyes widened.

"I'm kidding. I took out the crystal, took the ship to the middle of the Sahara and then blew it up."

"Because that's so much better." Clark said sarcastically, unable to hide the grin on his face.

"What about you?"

"My ship's in the storm cellar so no worries." He replied, and she smirked.

"I'm going to get a refill, care to give me a hand Kara?" Sarah asked, and Kara nodded before standing up and following the other blonde.

"So, I'm just going to get this out of the way now Chuck. You break her heart, I'll snap your neck."

"Got it."

"Good man, I- Oh hell."

"What- Oh hell, this should be fun." Chuck said, and Clark nodded as Sarah and Kara walked back over to them. Both men quickly pulled their respective girlfriend onto their laps and kissed them.

"What-"

"Don't look now, but we've got a problem." Clark said as he broke the kiss. However, before he could say anything else he felt a gun push into his side.

"It's been a while hasn't it Clark? Now get the blonde bitch off your lap and stand up slowly."

"Same goes for you Chuck."

Slowly the two men complied, not wanting to risk a stray bullet in such an enclosed area.

"Lana. Shouldn't you be rotting in prison for being a Fulcrum agent?"

"Funny thing about that. We're actually here under orders."

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met." Clark replied, watching for any opening he could use.

"Clark, this is Jill Roberts my ex."

"Chuck, Kara, meet my ex Lana Lang, better known as the bitch who sold me out."

"I guess that explains why we prefer blondes." Chuck said, shooting Kara a look. Faster than the eye could see Kara had swiped the guns from the two women, knocking them both to the floor.

"Now, how about we go somewhere and talk about how you both found us, and why you're not rotting in prison. Maybe if you tell me what I want to know, I won't let Sarah interrogate you."

"Like I said, we were under orders." Jill said just as everyone in the barn pulled their weapons and aimed them at the couples.

"Orders from who?"

"That would be me. John Decker, at your service." A man said as he walked into the room. He didn't offer to shake hands, which was just as well; his hand would have most likely been shot off.

"Clark Kent, but I'm assuming you already know that."

"Oh indeed I do. I also know that all of you are under arrest."

"On what charges? Actually, don't answer that. You're out of the loop John, I only take orders from the President. You see my badge?" He asked, pulling it from his pocket.

"It's a do whatever I want and get away with it badge. Now tell your people to back off before this turns ugly."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, the Intersect is the property of the United States government and as such-"

"Sarah, if he dosen't back off in ten seconds take out his kneecap." Clark said, cutting the man off.

"Your move Johnny boy." He said, and Decker glared before walking out of the building.

Clark, Sarah, Kara and Chuck all walked out a few minutes later, the eyes of the remaining patrons practically burning a hole into their backs.

"Chuck, how many people know about what you were able to do?"

"Counting you three? Just the President and...the Director of the CIA."

"Let me guess, guy by the name of Decker?"

"Yeah."

"Just great." He said as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes, this is Agent Kent, get me the General. Look, I don't care about your protocol! If you don't get General Lane on the phone in the next ten seconds I promise you you'll be shipped out to Siberia!"

Thousands of miles away in Washington General Sam Lane took the phone from his second in command, ignoring the man's tirade.

"Clark, what's this about son? We both know you can't pull off that threat."

"General, I'm sorry about that, but this is important. Are Lois and Chloe still with you?"

"Yes, they were just heading downstairs to get dinner."

"Damn it! Stop them right now, and put them on lock down."

It was a result of Sam Lane's trust in the young man who had saved his niece that he didn't question the order; instead he started issuing orders of his own to the men in the room. Once they were gone, he put the phone back to his ear.

"Clark, what's going on?"

"The new CIA Director wants to arrest me, and I think we both could guess why. I managed to get him to back off since I only report to the President but I don't think that's going to last. I think he's going to try to use my team to get to me. Whatever you do, unless the order comes from David Palmer do not let Lois and Chloe go anywhere."

"I won't, but you know Lois is going to be very unhappy about this don't you?"

"All due respect sir, I'll take an angry Lois over a captured Lois any day of the week."

"You and me both. Be safe, and I'll see what I can dig up on my end."

"Thank you General. I'll be in touch." He said before hanging up the phone.

"What now Clark?" Kara asked.

"Now, you all are under arrest. The Intersect is government property, and that's where it's going to stay." John Decker said as he pulled up in a black van, with other cars surrounding them on all sides.

"Decker, please stop wasting time. Didn't I tell you, I only answer to the President now back off before I make you."

"Oh I don't think so Kent. You see I looked up your little terrorist prevention group. It's a subset of the CIA which falls under my jurisdiction. Now get in the van, Bartowski too. Your dad designed the Intersect. And you duplicated which you government property too. Now come quietly, and I won't have my men pay your sister and brother in law a visit."

"Why you-"

"Chuck wait. I know you're angry, and I would love nothing more than to help you kill this son of a bitch, but we're surrounded and their bullets are covered in lead. You know what that means."

"I know dammit. Fine we'll do this your way, but the girls go free. Otherwise we'll see just how many of you the two of us can kill before we die. Your choice."

"Done."

"No you can't! Clark you promised me!"

"We promised each other the job came first Sarah. Now please, get out of here."

"You can't expect me to just watch you get taken!"

"If it means I don't have to watch you die then yes! Please...if you died it would kill me!" Clark begged, while Chuck was having the same battle with Kara. Finally both women nodded, pulling their respective man in for a hard kiss before letting them go. Decker placed cuffs on both their wrists, and Clark's eyes widened as he saw his were made of kryptonite.

"Yes, I know about the rock. It's amazing what your buddy Lex would tell me in exchange for his freedom." Decker said before his men threw the two captives into the van, knocking both unconscious before speeding away.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Let's go." Kara said the minute the van disappeared, only for Sarah to put her hand on her arm and shake her head.

"What are you shaking your head for? We've got to get them out of their now!"

"We can't go, not yet."

"Why the hell not? In case you've forgotten, Decker just took your husband!"

"I know that, but I promised Clark I wouldn't go looking for him."

"What are you talking abou- You know where they are." She said, and Sarah grinned and nodded.

"That's right, and if we're lucky, we can finish this whole thing in one fell swoop. We'll go get them, but first I need to make a couple calls."

"You know Decker, you seriously need to invest in an interior decorator. I mean peeling walls, leaking ceilings? Seems like something out of a bad James Bond movie." Clark said from where he hung on a pipe, his arms suspended by chains, Chuck beside him.

"How can you say that? There was not a bad Bond movie!"

"I'm sorry, but Timothy Dalton was a terrible Bond. Why he ever got cast is beyond me."

"Well as entertaining as this little back and forth is, I think it's time I get to work. Don't worry though, someone will be by shortly to make sure you two are comfortable." He said before walking out of the room, leaving the two spies alone once more.

"Clark, now might not be the best time, but there's something I've been meaning to ask you, and seeing as we're trapped here..."

"What is it Chuck?"

"Can I have your blessing to marry Kara? Assuming we get out of here that is." He finished, and Clark smiled.

"Yes, when we get out of here, you can marry my cousin. We will get out of here Chuck." He told the older man, and Chuck nodded. However, before he could say anything else, the door opened, and Lana and Jill walked in.

"You know Clark, it dosen't have to be like this. You tied up I mean. All you have to do is agree to work with us. I promise you the perks are worth it." She said, walking over and running her finger over his chest.

"Oh, and who pray tell is us Lana? Decker? Alexei Dreizen?"

"Oh, so you know about Dreizen? I hate to tell you he's not important. He's just a hit man. This was all Decker's idea. You see, the Intersect is too important to leave unchecked."

"I work for the President, so I'm not unchecked as you put it. Now how are you even here? You should be rotting in jail, or did the penalty for treason change recently?"

"Decker came to see me, offered me a suspended sentence in exchange for helping him get you. Being the Director of the CIA has it's benefit's you know."

"So, he gave you the same thing Jill? A free ride in exchange for me?" Chuck asked, and she grinned.

"Not quite. You see, Lana's leaving out one key detail. Once this is over, we are both going to get the pleasure of killing your stupid blonde whores."

"If you lay a hand on my wife I swear to God I'll kill you." Clark said, only for Lana to laugh coldly.

"You're in no position to make threats Clark. Besides, you wouldn't kill me. You love me."

"You're delusional. But can I ask you one thing? Professional courtesy."

"Sure why not?"

"Do you have the time?"

"Six a.m. Why?"

"Because I'm going to love what happens next. Good morning Angels."

"Good morning Charlie."

The windows on either side of the room burst open as Sarah, Kara, Carina and Zondra burst into the room.

"You should've stayed away from my husband bitch." Sarah said as she kicked Lana in the face, knocking her unconscious while Kara did the same to Jill.

"A Charlie's Angels reference Clark? Really?" Carina asked as she freed him, while Zondra freed Chuck.

"Yes because Clandestine Attack Team is so much better. What idiot came up with that?" He asked as he landed on the floor.

"Langston Graham.." Sarah replied, and Clark nodded before going over and kissing his wife.

"I guess the plan paid off. Now we just have to get Decker."

"Oh I wouldn't recommend that. Hello Clark."

"Dreizen." He hissed as he saw the man standing there with Decker behind him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it? Tell me how's Bauer?"

"He's fine, thanks for asking. Now why don't you leave, this isn't your prob- Ahh."

His words were cut off as a single bullet impacted, hitting him right in the neck.

"Oh what a-"

Decker's words were cut off as both he and Dreizen were cut down in a hail of gunfire. Sarah ran to Clark's side, placing her hands on his face while Chuck put his jacket on Clark's wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"S...Sa..ah.."

"Clark stay with me, stay with me come on." She yelled as his eyes began to close.

"Sarah keep him still, and get me a bullet." Kara said, and Sarah kept his head still as Zondra grabbed her what she requested. Kara put the bullet between her cousin's teeth, and then fired her heat vision at his neck, burning slowly and removing the bullet, grimancing in pain as she did so.

"I've got it." Carina said, taking the kryptonite bullet and throwing it out the shattered window.

"Come on Clark, stay with me. You don't get to die damn it." Sarah said through her tears.

"Sarah-"

"Don't say it Zondra. He dosen't get to die!"

"Well...I'm glad you think so highly of me." Clark replied weakly as he sat up.

"You idiot, what were you thinking?"

"In my defence, I didn't have time to do anything else." He replied, and she just glared at him before kissing him again.

**Three Days Later**

"I am sorry to hear that you're quitting Clark." President Palmer said as he shook his friend's hand.

"Don't think of it as quitting Mr. President. Think of it as losing a few agents, and gaining a contractor. I'll be happy to work on any mission you ask, I just can't deal with the red tape."

"I understand. Now who else is joining you?"

"Sarah, Carina, Zondra, Kara, Chuck, Casey, Lois, and Chloe all agreed to come work with me."

"I see. Does this new enterprise have a name?"

"Carmichael Industries."

**A/N: This is it, the end of part three! I'm still unsure if I'm going to do a part four, but who knows? Please read and review, and thank you all for joining me on this adventure!**


	5. Epilouge

**Epilogue: Present Day**

Clark looked up from his wife's bedside as he heard the door open.

"Who's there? Chloe? Casey is that you?"

Suddenly he fell to his knees as he felt something he hadn't felt in years. Kryptonite.

"What the-"

"I'm sorry Clark, but I needed you to understand. I-"

The man's voice was cut off as a shot resounded through the room. He fell on his back, looking up to see a very angry Sarah Walker Kent sitting in bed with her still smoking gun in her hand.

"Stay away from my husband. Clark, are you okay?" She asked, looking to where he was standing up, the kryptonite having rolled out of the man's hand when Sarah shot him.

"I'm fine. Thank God you're awake, I thought I'd lost you!"

"I'm not going anywhere. Now how about we see who shot me?" She asked and he nodded, pulling the mask from the man's face, nearly dropping it in shock as he saw the face beneath.

"Pete? Why would you-"

"You left me. My best friend...left me. Didn't even say...goodbye."

Pete's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Clark looked in shock.

"No Pete no! Somebody help! Somebody-" He stopped as he saw Pete's eyes close, and he knew that it was too late. His friend, his brother in all but blood was dead.

"I'm sorry Clark." Sarah said, but he shook his head sadly.

"Don't be. Pete was right. Secrets do have a price. I just wish the cost wasn't so high."

Sarah nodded, and as the two looked at each other they both knew one thing. They were grateful that the price hadn't been each other. That would have been much to high a price.

**A/N: I wasn't sure about this, but I decided this was the best way to end it! Hopefully you all enjoyed this, and who knows? Maybe there's another story in here somewhere. Only time will tell.**


End file.
